Countdown to Johto Grand Festival
by Ydream08
Summary: Johto Grand Festival is within two weeks time and May is praying for new strategies and luck, but seeing that her secret crush Drew is taken as 'love hostage' by another girl, May finds herself too distracted to get her act together. Will that cost her the festival? Or will she rise regardless of the hindrance?
1. Curiosity

Countdown to Johto Grand Festival

Chapter 1: Curiosity

"Why am I the one asking Drew?" I object. But seriously, why me? Solidad or Harley can ask! I know the idea was mine but… Arrrgh! If I were to go and ask him personally, he will get cocky. I can bet on my well-being that he will.

"May, _you_ told us Drew has a yacht for himself. Since we haven't seen him, we can't actually ask to join him for a trip! And besides hun, if it's you asking, Drew darling will definitely say yes." says Harley as he goes through the sunglasses. We had come across at the Department Store in Goldenrod City and the moment Harley heard about the news he dragged us to the swimsuit section of the store.

"Harley is right, I guess." Solidad says as she nods but when I sigh she feels a bit guilty. "But I can ask if you'd like, I know Drew for a while you know. I doubt he will refuse me."

"Thank you Solidad! That would be a huge help!" I chime and hug her. She laughs and hugs me back. When we break apart I see Harley staring at me. He is wearing sunglasses with blue mirrors. With his green hat, he kind of looks ridiculous.

"Nice May, you don't need to ask Drew anything now," he says while I hold my laughter in. "But Solidad can't ask whether that girl in his yacht is his girlfriend or not…"

What?

I feel my cheeks warming up, how does Harley know? Wait, no there is nothing to know! I absolutely did not see a blond female wearing a red bikini in Drew's yacht while he served her wine. I definitely did not. And I am not curious about who she is.

"You know, forget it, I will train for the contest. I don't care about Drew and his…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw Harley's mischievous stare, I storm out of the store. Screw Drew, he can't mess with me now that I'm only one ribbon away from the Johto Grand Festival.

* * *

"Cassandra, I'm glad you could come," Drew says and after noticing that his friend's glass is empty, he acts to grab the wine.

"Thank you, I'm fine," Cassandra says indicating the wine bottle. She shouldn't drink more when she was called to Johto for a special mission. "So Drew, tell me, Johto Grand Festival huh? How many ribbons are left?"

Drew smirks and flips his hair at the blonde's remark. He knew she was attentive because the word would be sent to Drew's father.

"I'm already qualified," he says as he opens his ribbon case which has five distinct ribbons. "Surprised?" he asks when he sees Cassandra's green eyes pop open in shock.

"No, that's my Drew," Cassandra says, her eyes half open, seductive and proud. She puts a faint kiss on Drew's cheek. "Now, shall we go to swim?"

* * *

**A NEW FANFIC! Hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**


	2. Training to win or KILL?

Chapter 2: Training to win or KILL?

"Corsola, Aqua Ring!"

With my order, Corsola hums in a soft voice as the water droplets in the air turn into streams which envelop the little pink pokemon and they form three rings that constantly circle around it.

"I need it more sparkling," I mumble to myself. But just as I say it, Corsola's focus blasts and makes the rings explode, I get a bit wet as well but it's nothing compared to my problem right now.

I really want to pull this little trick in the contest because I know it would make us guarantee to pass the first round. I am going to combine Aqua Ring with Spike Cannon, but I can't make Corsola hold on to Aqua Ring long enough…

Also we need more sparkles…

"You are great but we better train more," I say and pet Corsola. Should I change my pokemon for the first round? I know Corsola is a good choice and my problem is due to that the attack itself is new but…

I shake my head.

"We're going to do this! Let's train more!" I chime and slap my cheeks a little to get my focus back and to make my blood shoot through. We are going to train harder! And harder! I know we can do this!

"Oh, May?" I hear a voice and see Drew. He is wearing a black long swim trunk with dark green Pokeball pattern on the left side. He is shirtless and I can't help but notice he had worked on his abs. Okay, if I think a second more about how his abs are perfectly shaped and are tanned just enough, I will turn into tomato red…

Oh, Arceus; BREATHE MAY!

"What are you doing here?" he says as he walks towards me with a faint smile on his face. _Don't come any closer!_ I want to yell but since I know quite well that it wouldn't matter how far he is, he would notice my blushing, I just silence and try to save the situation.

"Oh Drew, hey, I was just…" there is something on his head. Um, something blue. Now that I look closely, sunglasses?

Harley's image pops in my mind from this afternoon and I giggle, that sight was hilarious. Seriously hilarious.

"Is something funny?" Drew asks as he puts a hand on his hip. I would have said he didn't care because of that posture, but I notice he blushes a little, just a faint blush, maybe I'm imagining it?

I shake the notion off, and smile to Drew. "No, nothing. I was just training. What are you up to?"

Drew nods but just when he is about to open his mouth I hear a high-pitched voice from behind him. The following second what I see is two arms hugging Drew's bare chest, boobs pressed on to his arms and lips on his cheek.

"Foouundd youuu~!"

That blonde. She is hugging Drew as if there is no tomorrow. And is that even a bikini? I mean, yeah, I saw girls my age wear them but the age eighteen doesn't mean 'no clothes'.

I huff and slightly turn my head away, that Drew! Even if she was his girlfr… Who ever she is, Drew shouldn't have brought her near me!

"Cassandra, I thought you were back at my place," Drew says, and additional to his blushing, I notice he is not making any move to shake her off of him.

Boys…

I want to slap him in the face.

But who am I to him? I can't slap him because of an acquaintance. Me being his rival won't save the situation…

"May, this is Cassandra. Casssandra, May. May is my rival, I told you about her," Drew says to 'Cassandra' and I can't help feeling a bit happy.

He told her about me?

He wouldn't say that I am a precious friend…

Wait no, I'm not something like that, I'm nothing to Drew.

Isn't that right, blondie?

Opposite to my thoughts, I smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"Ah, yes, she is the one with one ribbon left!" Cassandra chimes.

Wait what?

One ribbon left? This blond _bitch _is so dead—

Drew nods and he slightly touches my upper arms as he says, "Good luck at your contest."

When his hand drops, his head turns away and he seems… uncomfortable?

So touching Cassandra is okay, but when it's me, I'm a venom, poison?!

"Yes, good luck May sweetie! I heard it's the last contest before the Festival, you'll need the luck," Cassandra says and winks.

Count till ten. Start May.

1….2…3….4….

I have to get rid of her now; I can't wait till my anger eases, just swallow the anger and smile.

"Thank you," I say and say goodbye to Drew and Cassandra as they walk away.

"Why are we staying for the contest? Drew-beany, I want to go to Blackthorn City! I heard they opened a bazaar there just for the Festival! We can spend our two weeks there!" I hear Cassandra plead to Drew from far far away, I feel heavy in the inside and try to hear whatever Drew says but I don't hear how he responds in the end.


	3. Wish Wisely

Chapter 3: Wish Wisely

So Drew is with someone... But how can it be?! Who would like an arrogant egoistic like him! I mean, all he does is to mock the person in front of him, tell them they need to work harder to get out from the pit they are in.

Okay, he never said such a thing and if he were to comment on my training, all he did lately was to praise me; but still! He is kinder to that blonde than he is to me!

I want to rip his head off and use it on my next contest with my Blaziken's Sky-uppercut!

I shake my head, that is a bit violent. I need something else. I want him to understand how big of an idiot he is.

Maybe I can yell to his face that he is an idiot? No, he would laugh and shrug that off. But I really want to yell at him! So much that I don't care if he ignores me, I will yell at him!

To be honest though, I would rather if he were to kick that blonde girl out of his life. What was her name? Cassandra? Or something of the like...

"Let me guess, she was his girlfriend?"

I raise my head from my arms. I see purple hair being thrown behind shoulder.

Harley.

"Well, no," I say but he shakes his head when he sees through my lie. "Yess, she is..."

Harley was already sitting across me now and was sighing, Solidad only faintly smiled as her head rested in her palm.

"What are you going to do?" Solidad asks.

"I don't know!" I shake my head that is placed on the table, my chin hurts because of the motion but since I want to cry, I can ignore the pain. "Drew seems _interested_ in her," I say. I sounded disgusted even though I wasn't. Ok, I was disgusted, only a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that May," Solidad says while Harley shoots me a death glare. "It must hurt," Solidad continues when I ignore Harley. "...Knowing that you have a crush on Drew."

"NO, I DON'T!" I shriek and feel my cheeks heating up. How dare she?! Solidad should know the best out of all these people, Drew is my rival and I DONT LIKE HIM. I mean, at least 'like him' like him.

"Are you sure? May, we did this talk couple of times already-" Solidad is cut by Harley when he yells, annoyed.

"OH MY ARCEUS, you girls should stop. May, don't be a whimp. Even if you are madly in love with Drew and he sees you as nothing-"

"HEY!" I protest but Harley's voice hushes me.

"-you have a contest tomorrow and if you don't win it, you won't be in the Grand Festival. Prioritize a bit, honey! Hadn't you won your last ribbon at the _last_ minute _last_ year too? You are doomed for the _last_ place tomorrow against me if you continue to be like this!"

Harley is right. I barely entered the last contest last year. And I'm in the same situation this year too. I haven't grown up even a bit, have I? If not as a coordinator, as a person… But if I prioritize and forget about Drew and his affairs, I can-

Wait, what did Harley just say?

"Against you?" I ask. It doesn't make sense. "You already have five ribbons."

Harley giggles, his hat shadowing his eyes. He is creepy.

"I do. But you know, I can't miss the chance. I do have a new pokemon- whoops, shouldn't have said that," Harley's voice trails off and leaves me to freak out.

Harley caught and trained a new pokemon.

"But I might keep it till the Festival, you know, some mystery won't hurt," Harley adds so I correct myself as my thoughts rush in my head as if there is a way out. There is no way out.

So Harley has a new pokemon which he especially plans on keeping it to the festival. He enters to this contest just out of fun. I bet he knows that will make me close to miserable.

Drew has finished the five ribbon challenge before I got my two ribbons. Arceus knows what pokemon he has in his inventory.

Solidad might also have additional pokemon which I might haven't heard of, but her current team always has a few special and powerful attacks on its reservoir.

Ayelle was the girl who won the last contest I had entered, and I remember her saying it was her last ribbon. So she will be there too and to be honest, her Typlosion creeps me out. She must have caught a new pokemon too by this time.

…

What will I do?

I don't have some extra time to train. Of course, the festival is two weeks ahead but going to Blackthorn City will cost me a week itself. I don't have time to catch new pokemon! I don't have time to train it! I haven't yet trained even Corsola well! I… Will I..?

I tighten my fists. The cloth that is wrinkled under my grip helps my eyes to focus and I see the colours: the orange of my dress, the black of my shorts... The edge of my dress was a bit torn because we had an accident during our training with Weavile. My gloves' fabric was a bit off because I had trained too much in water with my Dragonair and Corsola.

_Take a deep breath in May_, I say to myself and let the air in so that it can cool my head. _You trained hard, no need to panic._

_Don't panic. Never._

"Then tomorrow will be an interesting contest!" I chime to Harley. I wouldn't have noticed his narrowed eyes if he were to be a second late to break in laughter.

* * *

"Number thirty fourth contestant, John!" mc Lillian announces. I clench my fingers and am glad that I'm not holding a Pokeball, it would break if I did. Two people more and I'm to go.

In Johto there is no need to change clothes for the contest. Today I didn't but I had changed to my spare clothes because the other is not in its best shape.

My eyes catch a breath-taking red from my right. There is a girl to my left wearing a bright yellow dress and I notice a few males wearing suits. Aah, maybe I should have. Some people did change for contests after all.

Just when I was about to sigh I heard him.

"Ready?" I turn around and my eyes lock on to those green eyes. His hair was always long enough to braid, a short one; and I noticed one. Drew didn't do braids, for Arceus's sake! Drew knew the best that with a suit only a tie matched, not a braid. I notice the red buckle matching his tie and can't help but recall the girl with red bikini

_Cassandra._

I giggle, I can't help it. I will do that or sulk. I don't want to sulk to Drew. He would understand that I am… What? What would he understand?!

"What?" he asks. I free my fingers and with the lightness of the relaxing, they find Drew's braid. He inhales a quick and sharp breath but he doesn't budge a muscle till I speak.

"_Suits you_," I say and I know that Drew understood what I meant. Being close to him this much made my brain melt, but Drew is his usual self. That's why I'm not surprised to hear that smirk of his. He flips his hair and since I had already lowered my hand, his hand won't touch to mine. Why the hell am I thinking that?

"Are you the one to talk?" he says. His voice is more mocking than insulting. "Your fashion sense is…"

Drew's eyes linger and I know he is staring but I don't say a thing. I was wearing my usual clothes, nothing special. _No need to 'linger', right Drew?_

The thought heats my cheeks but I shake my head to dismiss it. Drew hadn't talked and commented on my 'fashion sense'.

That is a… weird but a nice development. But then again, Drew hasn't said anything weird to me lately. I mean, something that would tick me off.

"Anyway, I wanted to wish you luck. You better win that last ribbon," he says and his hand rests on his blazer as if to say, 'I'm cool and I look hot'.

"I will," I say. Didn't he wish me luck already? He even came to me with Cassandra. Then why is he here doing the same thing again? I don't want luck, I want the old Drew. The one without that girl. I want my rival.

He is even paying attention to such a girl! She is a whiny manipulator! I still remember what she said...

I stop my thoughts on their track and sulk a bit as an after-affect because I'm annoyed. But if Drew didn't notice I was annoyed, he should have noticed now because I couldn't refrain myself from saying these. "But I have to say, I'm surprised you haven't left to Blackthorn already. I wish you had gone; Cassandra had insisted sooo much."

It didn't sound like me. I know it didn't. It's just… Arrgh! I couldn't get her voice out of my mind!

_Why are we staying for the contest? Drew-beany, I want to go to Blackthorn City!_

"Well I…" Drew says and I dismiss Cassandra's mosquito-like voice. Just when I focus on him, he stops and… I think that is a glare. Drew stares at me and his green eyes look colder than ever. He is not saying anything; I think he is choosing his words.

"You wished?" he asks. I know that what is passing through my veins is blood not lava; but the heat is killing my face. _I won't look away. I won't._

I nod.

His eyes shine for a moment but then they stop emitting any kind of emotion. Then he smiles as another flip of his hair follows the motion.

"You are right; I don't have time for amateurs. I can't believe my _rival_ is stuck for the last contest of the year. Pathetic. I wish you all the luck," he says and turns around to walk away. My eyes are fixed on his hand that he is waving to me leisurely. "You will need all of it!"

That voice… Those eyes…

Drew was never mean. Ever since Hoenn, he was becoming less Drew.

But I never saw him vanish before my eyes.

"And thirty sixth contestant, May from Petalburg City!"

I empty my mind and wipe away the damp feeling on my cheek. Even if my life depends on it, I wouldn't miss mc's voice in this contest. My ticket to Grand Festival is bound to this last ribbon.


	4. Might as Well Ask Him

Chapter 4: Might as Well Ask Him

"Spike Cannon!"

With my command Corsola's Aqua Ring becomes even faster. Previously the streams which circled around its pink body flowed with an increasing speed which caused the water splash and the light that hit the water droplets shine like little diamonds. But now, the streams are insanely moving and Corsola even starts to shake. Then its pink appendages like coral starts to glow in a bright white colour as it stores power, and then Corsola releases it.

_Spike Cannon_, I don't voice it out. The cannons that slash through the water blasts lock of water to the air and make them glitter one at a time. It looks like as if throwing a rock in water and seeing it generate waves, but Corsola's waves are its own and they stroke the air while showing off the beauty of their creator, and its power.

_More sparkles…_

I can't help when a faint smile lifts my lips. I have a promise that I can't laugh during a contest till my victory is sure. However today at this first stage of the contest, I'm proud of Corsola's and mine hard work and training.

We pulled it of Corsola, we did!

"WHAT A MARVELOUS SHOW! Such a combination is without doubt required much effort! Look at the dancing sparkles in the air! But we will see how the judges think!" mc Lilian announces. "24.6 points! Well done!"

With the announcement of my score too, I understand that my part is over. My fingers find the button of the Pokeball and I make it bigger to call back my Corsola and exit the stage.

_So how was I?_ I know I'm guaranteed to pass the first round but the points count, and of course my placement among the other contestants. I hear the loud murmurs and excitement from everyone around whose gazes are locked on the screen above. I watch too, as the animation of the two Pokeballs in the screen flashes and one by one reveals the first round winners. It is not later that I see myself on the screen. My green bandana is the first thing that catches my eyes as well as my shorter hair from before. My hair did grow long ever since Kanto. I did grow up too. As a coordinator.

Second place.

I think that is…

I close my fists and feel the laughter rise within my chest. Can you believe it?! Just two days of training for a combination! I and Corsola did it! It doesn't matter if I were to have four days left to the Festival, I would come up with ideas and train to perfect them! I can do it! My team can do it! We have grown up enough!

I'm a fine coordinator!

As if to prove me wrong, Harley's voice echoes in my ears. _You are doomed for the__ last __place tomorrow against me if you continue to be like this._

That idiot. He even ruins my slight happiness, he is not even 'here' here. I sigh. _Oh, now that I think about him?..._ I lift my head and look at the score table once again. It is impossible to skip his purple hair and his weird green hat. His photo is left to mine. _He is the first_. I look at each other's photos and can't help but be annoyed because of the similarity. Maybe I should have kept the red bandana…

I clenched my fists and try my best to swallow my annoyance. Harley didn't use any new pokemon for the first round. He used his Wigglytuff with some old combination of Hidden Power and Shadow Ball. He must have something in mind for the battle round. I know it. I can feel it. But whatever it is, I have to defeat him.

Goldenrod Ribbon will be mine.

* * *

The last contest of the year mean we've got double battles for the second round. I deposited my pokemon from Hoenn except for Blaziken, so it was harder for me to choose. They all might be new pokemon but I have traveled a region with them and I know that each of them is strong.

Dragonair and Weavile. Those two were the ones that I chose. I've trained with them for double battles and they could use a glimpse of the show light before the real thing.

And I'm pleased with my choice.

My throat felt a bit dry and it hurt because I've ordered around my pokemon for a time now. Now as I stand at the right end of the field and know that it is the final battle of the contest, I can't help but feel excited. And a bit afraid. This is the last contest. Last round. Last battle. One contestant before my last ribbon. I can do it. We can do it.

I stare at Harley. He is my last opponent. I would be surprised if he wasn't. But he seems a bit off… I mean. This is Harley. He should be laughing or at least smiling because his victory means my loss. That should be a second birthday party for Harley.

I close my eyes for a second and dismiss all my thoughts. I shouldn't think about Harley and try to reason his unusual behavior; my aim is to win this battle. And that is what will happen.

I hear what mc Lilian says, she goes on about the regulars and hypes the audience like there is no tomorrow. I'm not that affected by her as I was used to this, but I can't help when my blood rushes at full speed. The crowd and its cheers, the ribbon sparkling like a star in Lillian's hand, the spotlight heating my bandana… Everything is familiar but in the same way sets my mood on fire. This is it. After this, I swear I won't leave my last ribbon to my last contest. Because this kind of feeling is more like the Festival level.

I take a deep breath and hear the bell ring, indicating for us to start.

"Weavile, Dragonair," I yell as I throw the two Pokeballs that were already in my hands. "Spotlight!"

"My beauties," Harley whispers loud enough. "Heracross and Quagsire!"

Points are on. Battle starts. Now…

THINK MAY!

"Mist!" Harley yells and the blue ground type pokemon immediately breathes out white air that block out view. Also blocks the sound. Harley must be calling an attack now. Earthquake won't be the wisest decision. Heracross might get hurt too.

Then… Something close ranged?

"Ice beam on the ground!" I command and Weavile freezes the ground. A second later Heracross slides across Dragonair and misses its target. I notice its power-stored hand. So it was going to use Brick Break. "Dragonbreath, on Quagsire."

Dragonair can't see a thing so it doesn't attack. Tch, I should have known that. This will cause me points-

A bright light is shot out of nowhere and hits Dragonair. It takes the hit head on and after the attack lasts Dragonair is still standing up, but I know it took a considerable damage. Not to mention the fog that that Hyper Beam cleared starts to fill up the field even more.

"May's points decreases constantly, she should come up with something quick. Or else it seems like Harley will be having the victory!"

I KNOW! I yell inwardly. It is obvious that I'm not winning. Just, don't emphasize it!

Okay, think May. Quick. Before the next attack.

…Got it.

"Weavile, Metal Claw!" With my word Weavile jumps. "Now Dragonair, Dragonbreath, everywhere!"

It was a combination we had tried once. But I never practiced it thinking I wouldn't need it.

I need it know.

Dragonair turns around rapidly as the purple-blue fire shoots anything that is in its range, which is everything. Weavile won't get hurt as the quick move only lasts as much as Weavile is hung in the air.

If nothing, Dragonair's Dragonbreath clears the mist once and for all…

The moment the mist clears, Weavile lands a hit on Quagsire.

"What a cool move, look at how Weavile is smiling! Harley's points will drop for certain!"

CERTAIN IS NOT ENOUGH! I shoot a glance at the point board, mine is half gone but Harley hasn't even crossed the quarter sign. I have to finish this quickly.

Harley calls his attacks. Weavile is already at the back field, I mean my field. Wait is Weavile my pokemon? Of course it is mine! I have to cool down my head. Okay. I can do this. The only thing important is timing. The moment Heracross and Quagsire crosses the half line, I will call the attack…

Wait.

Wait.

Just a little bit more.

…aaand

NOW-"FROZEN TREE!"

It is a new combination. Lately, I realized that teaching combinations and giving them names resulted in quicker response.

Dragonair's eyes shine and from its tail and mouth powerful streams of air shoot out. The two catches Heracross and Quagsire and traps them as they climb upwards. The twisters cross each other and travel a bit more before they bend. That's when they freeze and solid ice sparkle under the spotlight.

The uneven power of Weavile's Icebeam caused the ices to become a bit rough on the edges but the image is undoubtedly a tree. A frozen tree.

"Heracross! Quagsire!" Harley shrieked.

"Oh wow, what a sight! Harley's points continue to decrease," mc Lillian announces and giggles. I see Heracross and Quagsire move and know that they are still able to fight. If this were to be a league battle, then the battle was not over. However pokemon contests have their ups more than downs.

"IT'S OVER! Harley has zero points! The Goldenrod City Ribbon goes to May!"

Mc Lillian's voice is all I can hear.

So I won? I… I did?!

I won my last ribbon! My fifth ribbon! That means… Oh my Arceus! Thank you! Then Festival..! I will be on my way to the Festival! I'll go against Solidad, Drew,Harley!...

Harley?

He… He should be yelling, going crazy because I defeated him. Defeating him meant guaranteed victory if we ever were to compete against each other in the Festival.

I look at him and see him smiling. His fingers are playing with his hair and his teeth are all I can see under his shadowy hat.

Why is he smiling?

Didn't he loose? I know he already has five ribbons but, but, it doesn't make sense! Anyone would be sad if they were to lose.

That's when it hit me, the answer that did.

I used one of my strongest combinations in this battle, one which I had spent weeks of mastering. To increase Weavile's Icebeam's power we had frozen more than a few trees. To control Twister we had hit too many Spearows in the process.

This combination is one of the few secret weapons I had, a special one.

And I used it against Harley.

He didn't even use a new pokemon.

But I showed him my strongest combination.

I can't believe it. I… I really can't. Now what?

"…LET'S MEET AT THE JOHTO GRAND FESTIVAL, ONLY FOURTEEN DAYS LEFT!" mc Lillian's voice vibrates through the open arena...

* * *

***Thirteen Days***

I close the bathroom door. I want to hug my pillow and sleep. Actually I'm starving; I should have gone to breakfast. I still have to receive my pokemon from Nurse Joy, maybe I can go now? Then I have to change from my pajamas…

I don't want to…

I'm hungrrrry!

I messed it up yesterday. Not that it is much of a big deal…

Arrrgh, I'M HUNGRY, I DON'T WANT TO THINK!

I squeeze my pillow and can't prevent my rushing thoughts.

I can get it together, it isn't that hard. Just, eat chocolate, think harder, create new combinations and perfect them…

I don't have time though.

"Create it May!" I yell all of a sudden and kick the air as my grip on the pillow tightens. I can create it, I can do it! I know I can! I want to be the best Top Coordinator this world has ever seen. And after all I've been through with my team past these few years; I know I can handle this situation.

BUT!...

It's just…

How can I be so stupid? Everyone is calculating their steps. Solidad hardly ever used different attacks in pokemon in contests, she introduced new pokemon but her variation of attacks ranged according to her opponent. The last time she used a new attack was against Harley, and that was a serious match which ended in favor of Solidad as she got her last ribbon.

Harley in the other hand, he always caught new pokemon for every contest. I doubt he ever keeps his six pokemon party the same. I always see some new, powerful and scary pokemon. And look what he's done now. He not only works in secret but observes his rivals to an extreme extend. HE LOST TO ME TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY COMBINATION! Dear Arceus…

I'm stupid. STUPID. STUPID.

May, shut up and breathe!

Okay, I'll do that. And I… I… I don't know what else to do…

Oh yeah, and there is Drew! He… He is disciplined. He knows how to get the full potential out of his pokemon, and he is a quick-to-finish-the-job kind of guy. After that he seeks perfection. He collected all the ribbons after a month! He is a monster! But a thoughtful and supportive monster. Because… Well, because after he was done he always came to the contests I took part in. Or he at least called when he saw me on TV.

I groan. I bet Drew wouldn't be in this kind of a situation. He is too smart to fall to Harley's trap. (Though the annoying thing is that Drew knows this, I mean, that he is smart. He knows this _very _well.)

Maybe I can ask him what to do…?

His last image pops in my mind. Those eyes that look but see nothing, his tone which is clear but stabbing… I can hear what he said. Word to word.

_You are right; I don't have time for amateurs. I can't believe my__ rival __is stuck for the last contest of the year. Pathetic. I wish you all the luck, you will need all of it!_

I needed that luck but it wasn't enough. Now I can't tell him about how I screwed up. HE CAN'T EVEN MOCK ME! I WANT HIM TO MOCK ME.

That sounds weird and at my second thought, I think I will ignore such an urge. He has his Casssandra; last thing he wants is to hear from me.

I sigh and my eyes close as I try to imagine what he would say. But my attempt is in vain, for he is a person I fail to understand. He is… It's just…

You know, there was this time…

* * *

_"Two in a row," I say and notice the lingering in my tone. I pressed my lips together to stop the trembling. My vision got blurred because of my tears. Great, I can't even stop myself. I cry like a baby._

_"A month ago Wallace Cup, and now the Olivine City's contest…" I continue to say. His shadow is falling on me and blocks my view of the setting sun. I want to see the orange and red of the purple sky! Arceus curse him! Why is he still there and not talking?! It's been a three days since the contests, everybody must have left. It was hard to even act ok the past few days. I can't do that if he is here. In front of me._

_"Not much of an improvement, huh?" I try to crack the mood. He is not saying anything and I don't want to cry my eyes out. A joke could work but the thing is that I sounded angry. I am! I'm angry at myself! This time I thought I could do it with Glaceon, since we trained a lot more with its evolved form. But I took my opponent too lightly. Battling with Ayelle against her starter require more training than a mere two weeks. Or at least I should have been smarter myself. I could have called different attacks and Glaceon might not have been injured this much-_

_The last rays of sun blind my eyes for a second. He moved?_

_I hear the grasses rustle and not soon after I feel a weight on my back. And warmth. Drew is leaning on me, his back to mine. I can feel his bare shoulders touching to mine and his hair messing up my bandana. Then just when I'm about to correct the bandana, the fabric slips away from my fingers._

_What did… Drew?!_

_Do you know how much time I spent to do that bandana right?!_

_"**Drew?"** I shriek but he doesn't say anything as he gives his full weight on me. That idiot. "My bandana!"_

_"You are crying too much," he says and I feel his head being thrown backwards, now it rests on my right shoulder._

_I do not dare to move._

_Minutes pass and he doesn't say anything. He doesn't move. Arceus! Help me! His hair is brushing to my cheek and makes me go insane! I mean, leaning on me is one thing but he is TOO close!_

_He snickers. Then the heaviness vanishes. "This is when you should be saying your pokemon will get better and so will you. And of course, you should be challenging me to a contest."_

_His voice… Nothing alive and walking on two feet can be more mocking. Drew... He is recalling to my first contest?!_

_"Maybe I don't want to!" I say annoyed. Who does he think he is? Just because he says so I won't say such a thing…_

_"You'll make me wait till the Festival?" Drew says as his shadow once again falls on me. I don't say anything but actually **can't** say anything, because my gaze is locked on him. He is offering me one of those roses, his fingers carefully grabbing the flower and his left hand in his pocket._

_I take the rose._

_Idiot Drew, I should have gotten myself a bigger diary. These roses take up more than half of it when dried!_

_"I can't wait," his voice says. I nod and watch him walk away._

_Wait, what he meant with "I can't wait"… Is he saying he is excited, or that it would be too late?_

* * *

"He's waiting…" I mumble. I've gotten my last ribbon and now is the time of Grand Festival. Whether Harley knows my combinations or not. I don't care. I really don't. Drew and I have a battle to catch up to. And I'll train my best till I go up against him.

Two weeks are more than enough.

They must be enough.


End file.
